<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Target/目标 by Vanish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751442">The Target/目标</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish'>Vanish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1984 Fusion, Angst, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, M/M, Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1984AU<br/>索林的核心党员考核还剩下最后一项：监视一年比尔博·巴金斯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Target/目标</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：主要人物死亡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>
    <b>Chapter 1</b>
  </strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>　　四月份的伦敦，天空除了灰似乎就没有别的颜色。寒风从敞开的窗户吹进来，将桌上那个杯子上蒸腾的白气吹得七零八落。索林端起杯子，轻轻吹了吹，然后浅啜了一口，舒爽地叹了口气。当然不是因为好喝，这种刷锅水一般的胜利牌咖啡即使让他品尝一百年他也尝不出什么与好喝沾边的味道，但至少，它还剩下最后一个优点，就是那仿佛能给全身注满活力的热度。但即使这最后一个优点也不是它本身所具有的，而是来源于索林刚烧好的热水。</p><p>　　当然——</p><p>　　钟敲了十三下。</p><p>　　——这种朴素的生活是值得提倡的。</p><p>　　索林端着咖啡站起身，朝窗边走去。寒风更加凛冽了，他不得不忍着几近烫伤舌头的温度喝下了一大口热咖啡，然后痛快地打了个哆嗦，感受着那滚烫的液体从他的口腔一路烧灼到胃里，然后进入血管，随着血流把热量送到每一个毛孔。</p><p>　　拐角处出现了一个熟悉的身影，时间刚刚好。索林眯起了眼睛。</p><p>　　那是个小个子男人，一头沙金色的鬈发，在灰败的楼房和随处可见的黑白张贴画中格外显眼。同样显眼的还有他腰上那条猩红色的腰带，那是青年反性联盟的标志。此时他的双手正交叠在胸前，似乎在努力扯紧身上那件蓝色工作服的衣襟，不让风灌进去侵袭最后一点温暖的空间。但那个动作一点用都没有。索林又喝了一口咖啡，因为站在窗边，咖啡已经有点被风吹凉了。那件单薄的工作服根本不足以御寒，即使冬款的内面衬着一层棉布也是一样。索林相当了解这一点，因为他身上穿着的也是这样一件工作服。只不过，不同于那个小个子身上那件代表外围党员的蓝色工作服，他身上的这件，是代表核心党员的黑色。</p><p>　　当然，现在他还不是核心党员，不完全是。</p><p>　　他已经通过了九项考核，还剩最后一项。</p><p>　　为期一年的监视。</p><p>　　他盯着他的目标，那个小个子男人缩着手用肩膀顶开了胜利3号大厦的大门，然后侧着身挤了进去。索林看着那扇重新关上的大门，门上那张老大哥的画像也在看着他，眼神严肃而和善。索林将杯子里最后的一点咖啡喝完，关上了窗户。没必要在这冻死人的窗户边继续守着了。他伸手在旁边墙上的一个开关上按了一下，于是一直充斥在房间里的一种古怪嗡嗡声渐渐清晰起来，那是一个热情洋溢的女声：</p><p>
  
  <em>“今年生铁产量达到十亿八千吨，超出预计百分之二十，预计第九个三年计划也将超额完成！此外，煤矿……”</em>
</p><p>　　索林走到那个正在发声的叫做电幕的装置前，在右下角点了一下，于是那个空房间的画面就逐渐放大并移到了电幕中间。他知道，三分钟后，刚刚从拐角走出来走进大厦的那个小个子男人就会打开门走进房间，给自己倒一杯杜松子酒，皱着眉一饮而尽，再抽一支胜利牌香烟。他总是会忘记不要把烟竖着拿，于是第一根烟的烟丝总会掉到地上，然后他会懊恼地拿出第二根——这次他会记得把烟横着拿出来，小心翼翼的点上火。接着,他会拿着烟走到窗户前，看向索林这栋楼——上的那幅巨幅老大哥画像，沉默地待上几分钟，有的时候会低喃几声“B-B”，有的时候会低诵党的那三句口号。</p><p>　　</p><p>
  
  <em>“战争即和平，</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>自由即奴役，</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>无知即力量。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>　　语气里满是庄重与严肃。</p><p>　　每天完成这样祷告般的行为后，他就会躺一会儿。十四点的时候，他会离开家去真理部上班，他是纪录司的一名职员。</p><p>　　画面里，那个男人把背转向了电幕。索林走回窗前，将窗上的水汽擦掉一些，果然看到那个金发男人正站在窗前。今天他很安静，什么也没说，所以索林可以不用受他声音的干扰，专心地观察今天他的目标有什么变化。</p><p>　　——没有变化。</p><p>　　先不讨论这么远的距离能不能清晰地看出细微的变化，其实就是闭着眼睛索林也能在脑海里勾勒出那个男人的形象——他每天都是那样。沙金色的鬈发软软地搭在额头上，其下是一双湖绿色的眼睛，在光照下会反射出不同的色彩，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇红润，在索林见过的人中，算得上是一张好看的脸庞。他的个子不算高大，或者说是矮小，裹在蓝色的工作服里会显得有点单薄，但他腰间那条腰带勾勒出的腰线会表现出，他并不像他看上去的那么瘦削，而是有点小肚子的。噢，到了腰带这里。索林最不喜欢他的一点就是他的腰带。反性联盟不应当选用猩红色的腰带作为标志，它太扎眼了，会起到反作用，比如吸引他人的目光。此外，猩红色也表现不出反性联盟的纯洁性。或许用白色或黑色会更好。索林在脑海里替换了一下腰带的颜色，最后还是觉得，也许没有那条腰带最好。</p><p>　　他的目标离开了窗边。索林坐回桌前，看着电幕里男人侧躺在床上的背影。为了赶时间，他午睡从来不脱掉外套。十三点三十了。索林知道，再过三十分钟，那个男人就会起身，把他躺下之前放在桌边的半支烟拿起来，一边点燃一边走出房间，从他之前走回来的那个拐角再走回去。</p><p>　　两个月来，都是如此。</p><p>　　索林突然对这千篇一律的监视产生了一丝厌烦。这个男人的生活太简单了，每24个小时一个轮回，仿佛是一张不断循环播放的唱片，而他就像那台审视着这张唱片运行轨迹的老唱片机，不断地跟着他循环往复。</p><p>　　索林看不出这项任务有什么意义。与他同期开始任务的人，都陆续抓到了他们目标的罪证，将那些思想犯送进了友爱部，也许其中有的思想犯都已经被化为乌有了。但索林还在这里，跟着这张唱片重复着每一天的生活。</p><p>　　他每天都会见到很多人，他知道那些人中总会有人被化为乌有。他那个聪明过头的同事会化为乌有，隔壁办公室那个总是借口不去参加集体活动的女人会化为乌有，胜利3号大厦里那个一开口就没个完的女人会化为乌有，但比尔博·巴金斯，他的目标，永远不会。</p><p>　　他的生活里除了集体几乎就没有其他的东西。没有家庭没有婚姻，连个像样的个人爱好都没有，一有空闲时间就总在赞颂老大哥或者参加集体活动，这种人不会有犯思想罪的机会。</p><p>　　索林喜欢观察思想犯，他们那种小心翼翼掩藏自己心思的行为总让他觉得很有趣。但这个目标不会。比尔博·巴金斯，是他见过最无趣的人。而他的生活还要围绕着这个无趣的人，整整十个月。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <strong>
    <b>Chapter 2</b>
  </strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>　　“先生？”</p><p>　　索林对面前的人挑了挑眉表示疑问。</p><p>　　“呃那个……巴德先生今天带他的孩子去看绞刑了……我看您好像不是很忙，所以想问您介意陪我打会儿乒乓球吗？”因为主动搭讪陌生人，男人有些不好意思地挠了挠头发，另一只手把球拍攥得紧紧的。</p><p>　　“当然，为什么不呢？”索林没有多犹豫就答应了，为了表示友好他还微微笑了一下，伸手接过了对方递过来的球拍。</p><p>　　今天是比尔博例行来活动中心的日子，所以索林也来了。当然，索林可以通过切换活动中心的电幕来继续他的工作，但是即使是核心党员也还是多参加一些集体活动的好。而且，面对面地观察目标也是一种很好的监视方法不是吗？不过，他没预料到比尔博的老球友巴德没来——他们总是一起打乒乓球，所以现在这种与目标的距离，还真是……比他的预想近了一大步。</p><p>　　“哇哦，您真厉害。”</p><p>　　打了好一会儿后，比尔博摆摆手表示想休息一下，然后一边擦着汗一边坐到了场边的长椅上，索林也走过去坐在他旁边。</p><p>　　“我之前在这里好像没怎么见过您。”</p><p>　　“我刚搬过来不久。另外，不要用敬称了，叫我索林就可以。”索林觉得自己脸上的微笑一定很僵硬。他不知道自己是怎么了，大概是因为刚刚运动完他的心跳还有些没有平静下来，要不就是他真的很不喜欢面前这个人，所以在他面前笑一下也觉得很不舒服。但不管怎么说，他还是要尽量表现友好，因为比尔博·巴金斯这种人大概比较愿意亲近和善的人。</p><p>　　“噢。天呐我还没介绍自己，这真是太失礼了。比尔博·巴金斯，为您效劳。”比尔博笑着朝索林伸出一只手，而索林强压着自己内心的不自在也微笑着跟对方握了一下手。今天的他可真不正常，索林在心里批评着自己，就像有头野兽在心里吵闹不休，让他都有点没法思考了。难道是因为昨晚没睡好？</p><p>　　“我要说，今天可真热，不是吗？”比尔博从口袋里掏出手帕仔仔细细地擦着汗，但他的汗水还是不停地顺着他的脸颊流下来，消失在衣领的遮盖中。</p><p>　　“是啊。”索林有些敷衍地回答。其实这个星期只是稍微回暖了一点而已，温度还远远算不上热，但比尔博大概是个一运动就很爱出汗的人。也很容易脸红。索林瞟了一眼比尔博运动后红扑扑的脸颊，他算是他认识的人中比较好看的，是的。近距离看，那双湖绿色的眼睛显得更加生动有神了，那微微张开喘着气的嘴唇也显得更加红润，而他的那双手，那双手解开了领口最顶上的那粒扣子，又移到腰上把腰带扯松了一点。索林盯着那条猩红色的腰带，它现在离他那么近，而他从没有一刻像现在这般讨厌它，毫无原因的。</p><p>　　“索林先生？”大概是察觉到坐在身边的人很久没有动静了，比尔博有些疑惑地转头看向他，他的右手自然地离开腰滑到长椅上，指尖轻轻地擦过了索林的手背。</p><p>　　那头野兽在索林的心里挥了挥爪子。</p><p>　　索林猛地收回了手，然后才意识到自己动作似乎有点大，于是他有些不自在地站起身，勉强对比尔博笑了笑，说：“我突然想起还有些事要做，先走了。”</p><p>　　“噢，”比尔博也站了起来，“当然，核心党员们总是很忙的，而我却拉着您浪费了这么多时间。”他显得有些懊恼。索林知道，一个好邻居这时应该要再客气地说几句很高兴见到您之类的话，但他没能说出来。他只是匆匆朝比尔博点了点头，就一言不发地转身离开了。</p><p>　　今天的他真是太奇怪了，也许他根本不该离自己的目标这么近，对方会警惕的。现在的社会，人们都不怎么相信陌生人。索林一边快步走向自己的房间，一边不住地胡思乱想着。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那天晚上他做了一个梦。</p><p>　　他梦见自己坐在一片小树林里。那是还未完全成材的橡树，阳光透过树叶的缝隙在地面上洒下明明暗暗的光影。他觉得自己很放松，好像很久都没有这么放松过了，于是他微微后仰，靠在了一棵橡树上。风从树叶间吹过，轻柔的沙沙声让他有点想睡觉。</p><p>　　那个人就是这时候出现在树林入口处的，出乎意料却又不怎么叫人奇怪。</p><p>　　沙金色的鬈发在阳光下显得有些炫目，湖绿色的眼睛在阳光下也变成了浅绿色。那个男人笑着向他走过来，就像是他常常对别人露出的那种笑容，但好像又有哪里不一样，索林说不上来。那人漫不经心地解开自己的腰带扔到了一边，在索林面前坐了下来，他身上那件蓝色的工装服也突然消失了，但索林一点也没觉得奇怪，就好像人就应该不穿衣服一样。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　尖利的哨声响了起来。索林从床上坐起身，哨声还在电幕里持之不懈地响着，索林烦躁地抓了抓头发，走进了洗漱间。七点二十。十分钟后就要开始做体操了。索林一边刷牙一边看着镜子里的自己，他似乎做了一个梦，但只记得一些零碎的片段，他试着回想起来，可越是去想越记不起来，于是他放弃了。他仰头含了一口水，把关于梦境的疑问同嘴里的泡沫一起吐了出来，开始考虑起即将到来的仇恨周。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <strong>
    <b>Chapter 3</b>
  </strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>　　索林伸了个懒腰，随着仇恨周的临近，每天的工作越来越重了，而他还要分神注意着比尔博的工作情况，这就更加大了他的工作量。好在他的目标是个挺安分的人。索林向后靠在椅子上，偏头看向身侧的电幕，金发的男人正对着听写器认真地工作着。也许他该感谢这个安分的任务没有给他带来太多麻烦？索林嗤笑了一声。他刚竟然觉得再监视他一年也没什么不好，这真是个可怕的想法。索林摇了摇头，站起身来，有份文件要给瑟兰迪尔拿过去，正好他还要顺便去向他汇报一下自己的目标的近况。</p><p>　　走回自己办公室的时候，索林听到了两分钟仇恨开始时标志性的提醒声。那是一种令人牙酸的摩擦声，让人听到就忍不住皱起眉头。他快步走进离他最近的工作间，打算等两分钟仇恨结束了再回去，但他竟看到了那头沙金色的头发，原来他走进了比尔博的工作间。比尔博也看见了他，但他们没有时间寒暄，因为萨鲁曼的脸已经出现在了电幕上，那羊叫般的演讲声也响了起来，整个工作间里的人的怒火都被激了起来。</p><p>　　萨鲁曼又在说着那一套听上去似乎能让人信服而实际上漏洞百出的演讲了。他的语速很快，让人烦躁，艾辛格的军队在他的身后走来走去，挑衅的姿态更让人火冒三丈。索林有一瞬间突然清醒过来，发现自己在大吼着踢着椅子腿，事实上，其他人也都沉浸在怒火中做着类似的发泄行为。坐在最前面的那个女人在尖叫着撕扯着自己的头发，她右边的那个男人在气愤地叫骂着，而比尔博满脸通红地喘着气，像被掐住了脖子一般，然后他抄起手边的一本新话词典朝着萨鲁曼的脸砸了过去。如果不是萨鲁曼足够让人憎恨，索林怀疑自己会笑起来。但他很快意识到这是敌人在分散他的注意力，于是野兽在他的心里怒吼着，他更加气愤了，看见的比尔博和电幕上那个叛徒的脸也都显得更加可憎。最后，在仇恨达到最高潮的时候，老大哥的脸带着一种安抚人心的力量出现了，把可怕的萨鲁曼和艾辛格军队都镇压了下去。</p><p>　　“我的救星！”最前面的那个女人哽咽着朝电幕伸出手。她旁边的男人开始以一种低沉的声调叫起来：“B—B！B—B！”最后整个工作间的人都加入进来，有节奏地，严肃地叫着，渐渐汇合成一种奇妙的声响。</p><p>　　有时候当你在重复做一件事时，就很容易弄不清楚自己到底在做什么。就像现在，索林随着大家一起高叫着“B—B”，但他突然感觉到一阵困惑。现在他心里这种沉甸甸的感情，到底是敬爱还是憎恨？而他口中正在叫着的名字，到底是老大哥（Big-Brother），还是比尔博·巴金斯（Bilbo Baggins）？</p><p>　　索林觉得那只野兽在他心里躁动地磨了磨爪子。似乎有什么事情超出了他的控制。</p><p>　　那天晚上他又做了一次那个梦。</p><p>　　这次看到比尔博的裸体时，索林醒了过来。他觉得自己的一切疑问都得到了解答。</p><p>　　他讨厌比尔博·巴金斯，从一开始就讨厌他，但现在他终于知道了原因。</p><p>　　他讨厌他，因为他永远也不可能比普通朋友更接近他，而他们甚至算不上朋友。那头沙金色的头发吸引着他，那双湖绿色的眼睛挑逗着他，那具柔软的肉体无时无刻不在散发着诱惑他抱住的魅力，但他们之间却存在着无法跨越的沟壑——无法生儿育女的婚姻，党是不允许的，而单纯的爱与肉欲更是党反对的。那条猩红色的象征贞洁的反性腰带缠在他想不顾一切搂住的地方，冷冷地嘲笑着他荒唐的妄想。</p><p>　　他讨厌比尔博·巴金斯。</p><p>　　因为他该死的，疯了般地想要他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　从那以后，监视比尔博就成了一件更为艰难的任务。他每时每刻都能见到比尔博，但每一次见到那个熟悉的身影都只不过是加重了他的绝望。他对比尔博的生活了如指掌，却不敢站在他面前说一句坦白的话。他曾乐于观察思想犯，而现在他自己……不，爱不能算是思想罪。爱一个人怎么能是思想罪呢？可是党不允许，这是不对的。可是他没有做错任何事，也没有伤害任何人，他只是爱上了一个人。这是错的。可是哪里错了呢？党说是错的。那是党错了。</p><p>　　索林一身冷汗地醒过来。天色还很早，但他已经没有什么睡意了。屋内一片黑暗，这是好事，索林想，黑暗可以掩盖他紧绷的身体和僵硬的表情，也给了他一个安静思考的空间。要知道，在白天独处发呆的行为总是有点危险的。</p><p>　　他不能再这样下去了。</p><p>　　即使爱本身不能找出犯罪的地方，但他渴望的爱情在这个体制下是不可能存活的。更何况，他也不知道比尔博对他有没有一丁点同样的心意。他的任务只有一年，到现在只剩下九个月，只要安全度过这九个月，他就会被调到其他地方。所以这期间，他唯一要做的就是尽量不要让比尔博出事，而其他的，什么都不会发生。</p><p>　　瞧，这并不难。</p><p>　　比尔博每天的生活都这样毫无遮拦地摊开在他眼前，他不会发生意外，而即使他做了什么不那么应该的事情，索林也可以忽略掉。监视，也可以是另一种形式的保护，不是吗？他只要做到这些就够了。只有九个月。其他的，什么都不会发生。</p><p>　　索林听见了心里那头野兽的悲鸣，但他只是闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>
<strong><b>Chapter </b></strong><strong><b>4</b></strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>　　仇恨周终于来了。</p><p>　　铺天盖地的文件和频繁密集的集体活动让索林身心俱疲，没多少时间去烦恼自己那不该有的情感。但越是疲惫，他看向电幕时就越是沉迷，就像一个沙漠里饥渴交加的人，守着水袋里的最后一点水，明知不能过多地放任自己，却还是忍不住想要解渴的欲望。</p><p>　　但也不过是在饮鸩止渴而已。</p><p>　　比尔博今天的工作很多。比尔博抽起了第三支烟。比尔博今天的头发有些乱。比尔博揉了揉眼睛，看上去很累。比尔博把自己的东西收拾了一下走了出去。</p><p>　　嗯？走了出去？</p><p>　　索林看了一眼手表，才发现已经是下班时间了。今晚在邻里活动中心又有一次仇恨宣讲会，再不抓紧时间他就要迟到了。他匆忙整理了一下自己的东西，也离开了办公室。</p><p>　　在意识到党的理念可能存在一点不太对的地方后，索林对于日常的工作和集体活动总是有些消极，比如这种仇恨宣讲会。明明每次内容都差不多，但不知为何每次都能挑动听众的神经，让他们激动得不能自抑。曾经他也是那群为了所谓忠诚而癫狂的人中的一个，但现在他突然清醒了，就再也无法继续沉浸到那种癫狂中去。</p><p>　　虽然他还是要假装自己依然像以前一样忠诚于党的。</p><p>　　——不，他当然一直忠诚于党。只是现在他不再能全盘接受党的那些宣言和口号了。</p><p>　　面前人流密集起来，索林一抬头，发现自己已经走到宣讲会现场了。周围都是穿着蓝色或黑色制服的人，他一时找不到比尔博在哪，不过应该就在这群人里。看着拥挤的人群，索林放弃了去寻找比尔博的想法。去找他太过刻意了，先等散场吧，他想着，把目光投向前方临时搭起来的演讲台。</p><p>　　台上一个男人正拿着话筒在说着开场白，一双有些不怀好意的小眼睛不停地扫视着台下的人群。他在找其中的思想犯，一定是这样的。索林低下头，再抬起时，已经换上了一副慷慨激昂的表情，同其他人一起随着那个演讲者的话时而欢呼时而怒吼。当你周围的人都沉浸在一种疯狂的情绪中时，假装同他们一样疯狂其实是件容易的事。</p><p>　　当仇恨被完全挑起的时候，一个艾辛格军俘被推到了台上，人群一下子就炸开了。</p><p>　　“绞死他！绞死他！”愤怒的人们高声叫骂着，推推搡搡地向台边涌去，好像想要扑上台将那个敌国战俘撕碎。索林看着那个战俘，他很安静，没有挣扎也没有回骂，只是沉默地低着头，任凭别人将绳套套上他的脖子。那个战俘抬头看了一眼东方。那是他家乡的方向吗？他会不会也有一个爱着的人？　</p><p>　　索林猛地收回思绪，他似乎有些想得太远了。有个人被挤得撞上了索林的身体，差点向前摔倒，索林一把扶住他，却发现那个人正是比尔博。</p><p>　　“小心，巴金斯先生。”索林将比尔博扶稳，手却还搭着他的肩膀有些舍不得离开，“这里很拥挤。”</p><p>　　“噢，索林先生。”比尔博朝索林感激地笑笑，握住索林的手借势站稳，“谢谢你。”</p><p>　　索林没有回答，他收回手，握成拳垂在身侧。有一个硬硬的东西硌着他的手心，像是一张折成方块的纸条。他探究地看着比尔博，但对方并没有看他，金发男人似乎完全被台上绞刑的场景吸引住了。他的脸颊有些发红，大概是刚刚的仇恨发泄造成的，又或许还有其他的原因。索林收回审视的眼神，看向台上。那个战俘已经停止了挣扎，软软地吊在绞刑架上。</p><p>　　这就是死亡。</p><p>　　索林的肉体跟着周围其他人一起欢呼着，但他的理智却清醒地感受着手心的钝痛。</p><p>　　这就是死亡。</p><p>　　他不知道，等待他的会是什么。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>
<strong><b>Chapter </b></strong><strong><b>5</b></strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>　　索林靠着一棵橡树坐了下来，他还是有点不敢相信自己居然真的做出了这样的事。</p><p>　　被纸条上的“我爱你”三个字迷惑，与比尔博在人来人往的食堂中悄声敲定见面地点，然后不顾一切地跳上火车来到比尔博说的那片橡树林。比尔博还没有来。他甚至不知道他是不是真的会来。如果，如果对方也是监视者中的一员……他的警惕心何时变得这么薄弱了？</p><p>　　索林并没有担忧太久，因为金发男人的身影已经出现在了树林入口。</p><p>　　“巴金斯先生……”索林站了起来，却不知道接下来该说什么。你说你爱我是真的吗？我也爱你。你爱我什么？我们该怎么办？太多的话哽在喉口，一时间索林竟什么都说不出来，只能沉默地看着比尔博逐渐靠近。</p><p>　　“嘘——”一根手指轻轻地抵上索林的嘴唇，然后手指撤开，另一个人的唇压了上来，温热的气息喷在索林的脸上，一触即分。</p><p>　　“我爱你。”湖绿色的眼睛温柔地看着他。索林心里那只焦躁的野兽仿佛终于得到了安抚，只是这还远远不够。他一下子就明白了自己该做什么。这不就是他一直渴望着的吗？索林揽住比尔博的腰用力将他搂入怀中，粗暴而急切地吻了上去。</p><p>　　“我以为你不会来。”终于分开的时候，两人都有些气喘。他们并排着坐在草地上，索林终于找回了自己的语言功能，却只能说出这么一句话。</p><p>　　“是吗？”比尔博笑看着索林说道，他还在轻轻地喘着气，“我只是调班时遇到了一点小麻烦。你为什么以为我不会来？你觉得我是骗你的吗？”</p><p>　　“我不知道，”索林低声说道，“你看上去不像……不像会谈爱情的人。”</p><p>　　比尔博的脸微微地红了。索林知道，比尔博其实是一个很容易害羞的人，虽然他还在努力表现出一副很大胆的模样。“为什么？是因为这条该死的腰带吗？”比尔博抓着腰上那条猩红色的腰带说道，“这不过是一个掩藏自己的小手段，瞧，我现在就能把它解开。”比尔博装作满不在乎地解着腰带，但双手却因为害羞而轻轻地发着抖。</p><p>　　索林按住了他的手。</p><p>　　“你以前有跟别人做过这样的事吗？我是说，为什么是我？”</p><p>　　其实不用问索林也知道，比尔博那生涩的反应根本不像是调情高手，但他还是想听到确切的答案。而听到他的问话后，如果说先前比尔博的脸只是微红的话，那现在他的脸已经是要爆炸般的红了，那一片晕红甚至弥漫到了他的耳朵和脖子。　　</p><p>　　“没有！”他有些羞愤地缩回了手，但又像怕索林生气一般低声补充了一句，“你是特别的。”</p><p>　　够了，这太够了。索林侧身咬了一口比尔博红色的耳尖，然后顺着他的脸颊逐渐亲吻到嘴唇，慢慢将他压在草地上。“让我来解开它。”一吻过后，索林微抬起头拉开两人的距离，几乎贴着比尔博的唇轻声说道。比尔博顺从地点了点头，一双被水光濡湿的眼睛安静地看着他，湖绿色的瞳孔里除了他的身影外别无他物。索林被诱惑得低头亲了亲他的眼睛，然后撑起身跨跪在比尔博身上。</p><p>　　在刚刚的亲吻中，比尔博的衣襟已经被拉开了些许，大片光洁的肌肤暴露在觊觎者的眼中，而那条猩红色的腰带，还仿佛最后一道防线般，缠在比尔博的腰上和索林的理智上。他监视了两个多月的人，他心心念念克制着却又忍不住爱着的人，现在就躺在他的身下，乖巧而柔顺，就像一只落入狼爪而毫不自知的小兔子。</p><p>　　“来。”比尔博牵过索林的右手，把它拉到自己的腰上。他明明已经为自己大胆的动作而满脸通红了，眼神里却还是满满的甘愿与坚持。谁能拒绝爱人这样心甘情愿的邀请姿态呢？索林的呼吸急促起来，他反手抓住比尔博柔软的手掌，将它拉到唇边在掌心细密地舔吻，而另一只手则移到比尔博的腰上，缓慢轻柔而又不容拒绝地挑开了比尔博的腰带，将它从比尔博的腰上解了下来。</p><p>　　就是这条腰带阻隔在他们之间。索林将那条猩红色的腰带举到眼前，憎恨又迷惑地看着它，这条单薄的腰带怎么可能抵挡得了两具肉体的互相吸引呢？他看向比尔博，对方也在安静地看着他，脸上还带着纵容的微笑。兴许是眼中染上了腰带的猩红色，有那么一瞬间，索林想用手中的腰带狠狠地勒住身下人的脖子，让那人的脸庞涨红扭曲，让他像条绝望而无助的鱼一般在他的压制下扭动挣扎，直到慢慢停止呼吸。他更想用腰带同时绕过他们两个的脖颈，然后用力拉紧，他们会互相听着对方急促的喘息声离开人世，而那些搜查的人只会看到两具紧紧缠绕在一起的尸体。</p><p>　　比尔博一定是感觉到了什么。</p><p>　　他撑起身搂住索林的脖子，温柔地吻着他的唇。“我爱你。”唇齿交错间，他轻声说道。“我也爱你。”索林猛地将手中的腰带扔开，用尽全力将比尔博揉进怀里，一边粗鲁地啃咬着他的嘴唇，一边近乎粗暴地、如同剥鸡蛋一般地将比尔博从他的全部衣物中剥了出来。接着，他将比尔博蛋白一般赤裸光洁的躯体按回地上，再抓住他的双手拉过头顶，最后扯下自己的领带绑住了比尔博的手腕。</p><p>　　做完这一切后，索林直起身，居高临下地审视着自己的猎物。</p><p>　　党给予他的工装服和腰带都已被扔到了一边，比尔博全身上下唯一的装饰就是索林那条绑住他手腕的领带。“你是我的。”索林一边抚摸着比尔博被绑缚住的手腕，一边斩钉截铁地宣布。</p><p>　　“是的，我是你的。”他的猎物顺从地回答。从始至终，他都没有对索林的行为表现出一丝一毫的反抗与挣扎。</p><p>　　索林俯身含住了那对红润的唇瓣，欲望汹涌而来。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>
<strong><b>Chapter </b></strong><strong><b>6</b></strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>　　激情过后，两人都懒懒地躺在草地上，看着头顶从树叶间漏下的阳光。比尔博突然像想起什么似的坐起来，把自己的衣服拉了过来，从里面掏出一个小布包和一只烟斗。索林也坐起身来，疑惑地看着比尔博的动作。</p><p>　　“来，尝尝，这可是上好的老托比烟叶，我从一个黑市小贩手上买来的，比那恶心的胜利牌香烟味道好一万倍！”比尔博点燃烟叶，用衣服下摆仔细地擦了擦烟嘴，然后将烟斗递到索林嘴边，“尝尝看，这才叫烟草！”</p><p>　　索林犹豫地看了看烟斗，又看了看比尔博，后者期待的眼神在阳光下仿佛闪着光。烟叶的清香渐渐弥漫开来，索林深吸一口气，终于接过烟斗，凑在烟嘴上深深地吸了一口。</p><p>　　辛辣而甘甜的气味猛地窜入口鼻，索林猝不及防，被狠狠呛了一下，连声咳嗽起来。比尔博被他的窘态逗乐了，笑得前仰后合，两颊上随即浮上一层淡粉色。</p><p>　　“怎么样，味道是不是很棒？”比尔博笑着问他。索林懊恼地瞪了他一眼，但还是点了点头。“再来一口？”</p><p>　　索林没有拒绝这个邀请。这次，他做好了准备。他深深地吸了一口烟，然后舒适地闭上了眼睛。慢慢地将烟雾吐出后，他发誓，这辈子他再也不想抽哪怕一根胜利牌香烟了。</p><p>　　然而，即使这甘美的烟叶让他紧绷的神经松弛了些许，索林依然清楚地知道，这烟叶浓郁甜美的味道会在他身上留下致命的破绽。毫无疑问他会被发现，他太了解他的那群同事了。但，就像爱情一样，他明知道这是致命的，却还是被它该死的甜美诱人的气味吸引，一步一步走入一个名为“比尔博·巴金斯”的圈套中，甘心地将这毒药一口一口地吃下去。</p><p>　　或许他从一开始就被判定为审查目标了，所以才会被派来监视比尔博。</p><p>　　比尔博对他的吸引力是与生俱来的，也是命中注定的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在那之后，他们又找机会见了几次面。</p><p>　　地点一般都是比尔博定的。“我对付那群思想警察有几招，你只要小心到那儿就好。”比尔博说，然后他突然想起了什么，笑着说道，“我当初看到你住在我家对面，所以我每天中午都会回家，站在窗户那里偷看你的房间。刚好你那栋楼上有一幅老大哥的画像，我就念念党的口号或者老大哥的名字，假装是在对着画像祈祷。”</p><p>　　比尔博大笑起来：“我知道电幕后面肯定有人在监视我，但他们肯定想破脑袋都猜不到我在看你。”</p><p>　　现在他知道了。索林默默地想着，并且再次觉得，自己没告诉比尔博他的任务是监视他这一点是相当明智的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　有一天，他们躲在一个荒废的小教堂里，相互倚靠着有一搭没一搭地聊着天。因为见面机会罕有，他们几乎每次都会做爱，但也会有像现在这样，只是依偎在一起静静享受着难得独处时光的时候。</p><p>　　“我的父亲是个正派的巴金斯。”比尔博突然开口说道，“他这辈子做过最疯狂的事情大概就是娶了一个率性大胆的图克妻子。他们在第一次大清洗时去世了，没有留下任何与他们有关的记录，一张照片也没有。然后我加入了少年团，为了找点活儿干，还能有个住的地方。”他沉默了一会儿，索林也沉默着没有出声。</p><p>　　“我爱他们。我知道所谓的非人都是一个骗局，一个人在这个世界上生活过，怎么可能抹掉他们的所有记录就能说他从没存在过呢？但是，我无法改变这个庞大的骗局，我只能努力适应，让自己活下去，这样至少还能有人记得，记得他们曾经在这个世界上存在过。”</p><p>　　“我曾以为自己就会这么过下去了，直到我遇见了你，索林。”他的声音渐渐低了下去，语气变得柔软起来，“巴金斯的人在爱情面前会变成一个疯子，而图克家的血统只是加重了这种疯性。一看到你，我就知道我完蛋了，我逃不过去了，可我他妈的不在乎。”比尔博又沉默了，这次沉默十分长久，因为索林倾身过来吻住了他。</p><p>　　我又何尝不是为了你而变成了一个疯子？索林恶狠狠地想着，但他的亲吻却极尽温柔。比尔博说他会完蛋，没错，索林从一开始就很清楚这一点，从他相信那张纸条而决定赴约开始，他们就走向了死亡。</p><p>　　但那又怎么样呢？</p><p>　　他会化为乌有，他们都会化为乌有，但爱情永远不会。无论党怎么努力，他们永远也扼杀不了爱情。他们丑化性爱，他们禁止因爱而结合的婚姻，他们想让每个人都在思想警察的阴影下相互猜疑，成为一座情感的荒岛，但爱情是不受控制的。一个人遇到了另一个正确的人，爱情就无比自然而又无法抗拒地降临了。</p><p>　　他们永远，永远也摧毁不了爱情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哦？这就是你的结论？”瑟兰迪尔坐在他对面，淡笑着摇摇头，“你觉得党摧毁不了爱情？”</p><p>　　“你们永远也做不到。”索林闭着眼睛，低声说道。友爱部永远不灭的灯光让他分不清白天黑夜，他不知道这是他被抓进来的第几天了。这些天，他一直在接受着审问和拷打，而今天，瑟兰迪尔，他曾经的上司，是他的审讯官。他不知道比尔博在哪，他们被带进来后就被带往了不同的方向，但他应该也在某个地方接受着同样的审问和拷打。索林想到他的爱人可能的遭遇，心就尖锐地痛起来。</p><p>　　“索林，你是一个很有潜力的人，我很看好你。”瑟兰迪尔走到索林面前，俯下身凑近索林轻柔地说道，即使索林在努力向后仰头躲闪他也毫不在意，“但是，你有个致命的缺点，你知道吗？你太容易被情感操纵了，而且是完全错误的情感。”</p><p>　　“我没有错。”索林偏头不去看他。</p><p>　　“是吗？”瑟兰迪尔突然一抬手，狠狠一拳将索林揍倒在地，“你错了。”</p><p>　　“不，我没错。”索林咬牙说道，换来的是在肋骨上的狠狠一脚。</p><p>　　“你背叛了一直信任你的老大哥。”瑟兰迪尔走回桌前，在一个仪器上按了一下，一个声音响了起来——</p><p>　　</p><p>
  
  <em>“只有打倒老大哥，我们才能真正自由。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>　　是索林的声音。</p><p>　　索林的心沉了下去。这是他跟比尔博之间的对话，看来他们很早就开始监视他们了。</p><p>　　“你们真以为有哪里是避得开老大哥的目光的吗？”瑟兰迪尔语气嘲讽地说。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>
<strong><b>Chapter </b></strong><strong><b>7</b></strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>　　持续不断的审讯和拷打反复敲打着索林的神经，但不管是武力折磨还是晓以情理，索林都彻底地沉默了下去。他不肯认罪，也不再提起他的爱情，只是像一块顽石一般，沉默地抵抗着。最后，瑟兰迪尔叫了两个军官进来，朝着索林扬扬下巴：“101号房。”</p><p>　　索林听说过101号房。</p><p>　　牢房里每个去过101号房的人回来时都几乎是彻底崩溃的。101号房里是全世界最可怕的东西，他听过一个人这么说道。后来那个人要再次被带向101号房的时候，他几乎是嚎啕大哭着抱住牢房里的长椅，拼命认着所有他有和没有的罪行，不停指认一个又一个存在或不存在的同伙，但那些人还是逐根敲断了他的手指，把他拖了出去。</p><p>　　索林不知道101号房里有什么。他试想过很多酷刑，也暗自以为自己一定能扛过去，但有一样东西是他从未想过的，也或许是他一直下意识逃避的。</p><p>　　没有人知道，索林最大的梦魇，是水。</p><p>　　四面八方挤压过来的水，遥不可及的空气和无法挣脱的窒息。自从索林小时候掉进湖里险些溺亡后，水就潜伏在他最可怕的梦里。</p><p>　　他不知道自己是否又堕入了一个噩梦。</p><p>　　四肢被绑缚在长椅上，口鼻被湿润的布料盖住，持续不断的压力从布料上方传递过来，一种冰凉柔软的东西轻柔但持续地抚过他的脸，滑落到地上。</p><p>　　是水。</p><p>　　索林剧烈地挣扎起来，但四肢被缚住的他最多也只能努力地摆动着头，希望能从不断冲击着的水流下逃开，但无论他逃到哪里，水都像是一个最难缠的情人，不依不饶地缠绕上来。空气仿佛在一个很遥远的地方呼唤着他，极度缺氧的胸腔几乎要炸裂开来。不要，停下来。他想要大叫，但一张口就是一大口水灌进来。停下来，求你，随便谁都好，求你，停下来。</p><p>　　水流停了下来。</p><p>　　索林大口大口地喘着气，瑟兰迪尔的声音从上方传来：“你还是不认错吗？”</p><p>　　“我没有错。”索林虚弱地说着，但语气还是一如既往地坚持，“我爱比尔博，我没有错。”</p><p>　　瑟兰迪尔没有说话，水流再次打到索林脸上，新一轮折磨又开始了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那不是爱，是罪恶的。”</p><p>　　“我没有错。”</p><p>　　“你还要坚持吗？”</p><p>　　“我爱他，我爱他……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　到最后，布料终于从他脸上揭开的时候，索林只能双目无神地瘫倒在长椅上。“你杀了我吧。”他喃喃道，“你杀了我吧。”</p><p>　　“你很顽固，太顽固了。”瑟兰迪尔的脸出现在离他很近的地方，“这本来可以是一项优点，可惜你用错了地方。不过别担心，我们会将你改好的。”</p><p>　　“你杀了我吧。”</p><p>　　“别担心，我们还有很多时间。等你彻底改正了自己的错误，我们就会杀了你。现在，你该休息了。”</p><p>　　瑟兰迪尔的声音那么轻柔，就像是在招待一个亲密的朋友。</p><p>　　索林绝望地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“6104号，索林·都灵，死亡时间：1984年5月20日晚19点32分。死因：左胸贯穿伤。凶器：剪刀。（凶器原系理发师所有，19点30分例行理发时，犯人袭击理发师并将其夺走。）”</p><p>　　“6105号，比尔博·巴金斯，死亡时间：1984年5月20日晚19点35分。死因：喉部切割伤，凶器：刀片。（凶器可能系犯人入狱前私藏。）”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“呵，这两人倒是难得一见的默契与顽固。”拿到通知后，瑟兰迪尔摇着头轻笑着说道。接着，那精致的假笑渐渐从他脸上褪去了。沉默了很久后，瑟兰迪尔一扬手，文件就顺着桌边的一个管道滑向了忘怀洞。那是一个永远燃烧着的地方，那张记录着索林和比尔博死讯的单薄纸片会去向那里，同那两个人一样，化为灰烬，永远消失。</p><p> </p><p>-THE END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>